


The Name's Finn

by haramiya



Category: Marvel
Genre: Black in Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Finn remembers he's been at the mercy of the government. Sent on his first real assignment after being top of his class at the Central Intelligence Agency, his task is to spy on Wakanda's king, the black panther. Doing so gets him into a whirlwind of things he'd have preferred to stay out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw it on my dash I've been itching to write some fic about T'challa and Finn. I honestly feel as if they go well together and the world needs more black slash fic tbh. I characterized T'challa as being a bit more casual since I don't believe he's always serious unless his nation is in (actual) danger or someone he loves is threatened. Let me know what you think! ;w;

Finn was always a cautious person. Well, he called himself cautious at least. Others used more unflattering terms to describe him, such as scaredy cat, chicken, coward, and everything in the book. So with this trait in mind, it was completely understandable that his knees were shaking when he was brought in front of the Wakandan king he was told to spy on.

T’challa, (at least they told Finn his name was T’challa) raised an eyebrow. “This is unusual, when you told me I was being followed I had expected a white supremacist.”

One of his bodyguards sighed out of annoyance. “We had suspicions the American government would try and employ someone that wasn’t white-”

“Of European descent, you mean.”

“....Of European descent to see if they could get closer to you. Needless to say we were correct, we were considering knocking him out but we wanted to give him the opportunity to explain himself.”

By this point Finn’s anxiety had hit a breaking point. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail. T’challa looked down and muttered something to the two guards, causing them to promptly exit his throne room.

“The CIA told me to look into you because they wanted a piece of your technology!” Finn said. “They were hoping they could m-maybe get something like a phone or a super advanced bracelet or vibranium or something. I got picked for this assignment cause they said I looked the most like a Wakandan so you’d be less suspicious, oh god please don’t throw me in jail!”

T’challa whistled, “that...Was fast. I’m guessing you weren’t very good at the interrogation tests?”

“I passed those with flying colors actually. I didn’t even crack when they waterboarded me but actually being deployed for a mission is different. U-Um...What are you going to do with me?” His knees had finally stopped knocking together but his heart still raced faster than a nascar driver.

“Hmmm.” The king looked up at the ceiling and leaned back into his throne. It felt as if days passed, weeks, months, years before he stood up. “Exactly how long have you been in Wakanda?”

“About two..three months? I studied up extensively on what culture I could, what to wear, the language. I’ve got a photographic memory so I memorized it all.” That last bit of information absolutely wasn’t needed and Finn cursed himself for oversharing.

“And how were you caught?” T’challa asked, eyes locked onto his prisoner.

“I saw a little girl break her leg and took her to a hospital, one of the staff noticed I had a distinct accent and subdued me after they treated her.”

This elicited a laugh, Finn frowned at it. He didn’t find this very funny considering he could very well be executed. Did they do executions? The CIA was never very forthcoming with the cultural norms of Wakanda and how it dealt with prisoners, and they hated admitting they didn’t know things. Apparently for all they knew this entire nation could use him as a sacrifice to “the panther god,” which was utterly ridiculous and kind of racist but he didn’t vocalize that when they said it.

“Yes, one of my guards doubles as a nurse for our children’s hospital. She loves kids and doesn’t like seeing them hurt.” T’challa smiled from ear to ear, clearly amused. “Well if that’s all, your punishment will be showing me around America as I go to drop you off! Taking you prisoner will just provoke more subterfuge, white Americans very much don’t like being told ‘no’ after all.”

“That’s true.” Finn said, and then his previous frown grew bigger after he registered the rest of that speech. “Wait you’re making me into a tour guide and letting me go? But this isn’t the first time this happened! I read that way back that until about the 2000s Wakanda and America were something like trade partners until a scandal where a spy was reportedly attempting to steal the vibranium kept here.”

“Smart man aren’t you? That did indeed happen, however we are a very forgiving nation. Mostly because the Black Panther family line has always found it very amusing to watch outsiders attempt to deceive us. Did you know at one point a european man came in with his body painted entirely black? He thought we wouldn’t notice!” T’challa laughed again, this time it made Finn fidget out of embarrassment.

His laugh was actually rather attractive, and Finn noticed that when he made that beautiful sound his whole body would shift. Finn wondered what it’d be like to see him shirtless but quickly dispelled the thought and got to the matter at hand. “So that’s seriously the only punishment I’m facing? No prison?”

“No prison! Now.” T’challa began to exit the throne room, turning around and beckoning Finn to follow. “I need to pack, and you need a room to sleep in. We will be leaving tomorrow...Ah forgive me, I did not ask your name.”

“Finn”

“We will be leaving tomorrow Finn!” With that he used a nearby communicator to ring a servant to bring Finn to his room and left to make his own preparations.

  



End file.
